superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dream
Dream was a member of the Endless from the realm known as the Dreaming. He was also the Lord of dreams; and he was born into existence when the first life forms capable of dreaming began to do so. History Earth-One History not yet written. Powers and Abilities Super Powers *'Personification of Dreams': As one of the seven Endless, inconceivably powerful beings, Dream was both the lord and personification of all dreams and stories, and all that was not in reality (which, in turn, Dream could define by his existence). He possessed absolute control over sleep, dreams, nightmares, and even insomnia. *'Shape-Shifting': Morpheus could completely alter his physical appearance in order to appear to lesser beings in a guise that they could comprehend. *'Illusion Casting': His illusions were real enough to the point where they could be physically interacted with by other beings, as dreams and reality were far closer to one another than most realize. This also included nightmares sent as a punishment. *'Dreaming Reality Warping': Inside the Dreaming, he could effortlessly alter reality on a universal scale. He could create objects and entities to follow his every command. The Dreams landscape and weather can also change simply but his mood, and he also controlled all the dreams within it. *'Teleportation': He could travel instantly anywhere in the mortal realm that people dreamed, and, so long as he showed proper respect, he could easily enter and transit most magical realms too. *'Telekinesis': Dream was able to telekinectically unlock and open a door with the snap of his fingers. *'Immortality': As the personification of all dreams in the universe, Dream was both ageless and immortal. He continued to exist so long as one sentient being was capable of dreaming. Being an Endless, Dream could only be hurt by means that he allowed. Besides, if an Endless was destroyed, its personality and powers were instantly transmitted to another person, who must become the new embodiment of that aspect. *'Dream Conjuring': He was capable of summoning dreams, stories, and ideas and send them into the minds of others. *'Photokinesis': Dream was capable of creating light. *'Magic': Dream was a powerful magic-user; in the Dreaming his magic had Nigh-Omnipotent levels. *'Superhuman Strength': Although he rarely went into hand-to-hand combat, he once bowled a demon (literally). *'Superhuman Stamina': Dream was able to go 70 years without food, and only became slightly weak. *'Healing': Morpheus could heal wounds with the touch of his hand. *'Energy Absorption': Dream literally obtained nutrition from dreams. *'Weather Manipulation': The weather in the Dreaming changed according to Dream's emotions. Abilities *'Insightful': Dream had a particular talent for introducing different ideas and new concepts into people's minds and lives (and also removing them). *'Dream Making': Supreme talent to make creative dreams (and nightmares). Weakness *'Ancient Rules': Despite his great powers, Dream, like the rest of the Endless, was bound to a complex set of rules and customs that limited his abilities. One which requires him not to spill the blood of family or he would no longer be protected as the personification of Dream from other Personifications. Another was that he couldn't fall in love with a mortal or the mortal's downfall is assured. Notes *'Dream' first appeared in Sandman # 1 (January 1989).For more information about that DC comic book, click here. References External Links *Dream at the DC Database *Dream at Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Aliens